


Кот

by MrStiles



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrStiles/pseuds/MrStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоро живет один в доме и чтобы скрасить досуг, решает завести себе кота. Рен отговаривает его от данной затеи. Тогда Хоро находит вариант получше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700859) by [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni). 



Рен пристально смотрел в книгу. Не то, чтобы там было что-то интересное - просто Тао скучал. И делал он это ровно до того момента, как в комнату ввалился Хоро с улыбкой до ушей.

\- Эй Рен!

Веселый и бодрый голос Хорокея не особо обнадеживал и Тао вздохнул.

\- Что тебе нужно? 

\- Мне нужен...небольшой совет.

Рен уставился поверх книги прямо на незваного гостя.

\- Я хочу завести кота!

\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь ухаживать за ним? Ты иногда забываешь надеть штаны или куртку.

\- Всего-то пару раз было. - веселый настрой Хоро начал потихоньку сдавать позиции.

\- За котенком нужно ухаживать, его нужно ежедневно кормить. Понимаешь, ежедневно? А не только тогда, когда ты о нем вспомнишь. Вдобавок, его нужно приучать к лотку, проводить с ним много времени... - всю эту лекцию Хоро старался выглядеть как можно сильнее обиженным.

\- Но мне скучно жить одному дома!

\- Я уверен, что смерть невинного животного от голода не особо скрасит твой досуг.

На мгновение Хоро впал в ступор и задумался.

\- Да...пожалуй ты прав.

Тао расслабился и спокойно вернулся к чтению книгу, а вот Хоро без устали думал о путях решения своей проблемы. Спустя несколько минут решение нашлось.

\- Эй, Рен. 

\- Что еще? 

\- У меня есть другая идея.

\- Стоп! Я не уверен, что хочу ее знать.

\- Как на счет того, чтобы ты переехал ко мне?

Голос Хоро звучал максимально невинно. От неожиданности Рен выплюнул на книгу молоко, которое, между прочим, было вкусное. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд (к его чести), чтобы перестать таращиться на Хоро, взять себя в руки и начать подавать признаки жизни.

\- Ч-что?

\- Это отличная идея! Ты даже лучше, чем кот! Хотя у вас есть кое-что общее.

\- Так, меня твои причуды не касаются! - Рен хотел выглядеть строго и отбить суровым тоном желание Хоро на совместную жизнь, но у него это ни разу не получилось.

\- Ну а что? У тебя такие же туманные, сексуальные глаза, как у кошки. - Рен покраснел на слове "сексуальные". - Давай Рен, соглашайся! Я не могу больше жить один в доме. И не говори, что тебе тоже не одиноко.

\- Я...

\- Ну так что, ты согласен?

\- Почему я? - спросил Рен. - Предложи это Чоколаву, он с радостью согласится.

Хоро надулся.

\- Ты особенный, Рен.

Тао только и успел отложить в сторону книгу, да раскрыть рот для ответа, как тут же почувствовал теплые и влажные губы айну на своих. От неожиданности Рен приоткрыл рот и Хорокей, воспользовавшись моментом, проскользнул внутрь языком. Их губы плотно соприкасались друг с другом, а прохладная рука Хоро легла Рену на щеку. Хоро улыбнулся и прервал поцелуй, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Рена и заложив пару прядей тому за ухо.

\- Хоро? 

\- Я люблю тебя, Рен. 

\- Ты меня бесишь, Хорокей. - ответом Тао послужила широкая улыбка и еще один поцелуй в щеку.

\- Ну что, ты переедешь ко мне?

Чтобы скрыть румянец, никак не хотевший сходить с лица, Рен взял обратно книгу и закрылся от любопытного взгляда айну.

\- Хорошо, а то ты меня еще сильней достанешь.

Так он и сидел, уставившись в книгу, пока его снова не прервал Усуи.

\- Эй, Рен.

\- Да? - Тао спрашивал с опаской. Как никак, он уже нарвался на переезд и покрасовался перед "этим непутевым шаманом" с алым румянцем на щеках.

\- А ты умеешь мурлыкать?

\- Да чтоб тебя!

Летящая по прямой траектории книга была успешно поймана, а Тао в назидание был повален на кресле, на котором до этого восседал.


End file.
